


The Letter

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU, Mercury and Neo are Best Adoptive Siblings, Secret Admirer Letter, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: This is my first attempt at not having a story that is also on Fanfiction. Please tell me what you thought of it!





	

 

Chapter 1

If someone had bothered to check on Cinder Fall and her accomplices when they weren't working or undercover, they would have been shocked.

Mercury and Neo were engaged in a vicious video game battle, with Neo ahead by three points. Emerald examined her nails and the wallets that she had stolen on the couch next to them. And Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall we're currently in an argument over the other guests that would be arriving.

"I can tolerate Hazel and Watts, but Tyrian gets no time with Ruby." Roman said.

"Roman, you know Tyrian loves her." Cinder replied. "Even if we say no, Tyrian will still find a way to spend time with her."

"We just watch him." Roman answered. "And what about Salem? She hates Ruby!"

Cinder shook her head. "She loves Ruby. She just doesn't like to show it. You weren't around last time but she kept spoiling her."

"And we can't really go against her!" Mercury shouted from his spot on the floor.

Roman glared at the silver haired boy behind him. Mercury waved back. The silver haired boy cursed and turned back to the screen when Neo passed him.

"Anyway," He turned back to Cinder. "When are they due?"

Cinder shrugged. "A couple of days. But it might be sooner."

"Does Ruby know?"

The door flew open and said huntress came running in.

"Hi guys!"

Mercury and Neo abandoned their game and jumped up to greet their younger sister.

"Hmph." Emerald got up and walked to her room.

"You got a sound out of her. Improvement."

"But it's still not a sentence." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, but those take time."

{ _What's behind your back?_ } Neo wrote.

"Oh this?" Ruby pulled out a small envelope from behind her back. "It's a love letter."

The reaction was instantaneous.

Roman couldn't form any coherent words, Neo dropped her scroll, Cinder stared at the young girl, and Mercury was actually fearing for whoever had sent the letter.

"Who was it?" Emerald walked out. "Who wrote the letter?"

"I don't know. I just found it taped on to Crescent Rose."

Neo snatched the letter from Ruby and, ignoring the cry of indignation from the young girl, scanned through the letter and held it up for everyone to see.

"Dearest Ruby," Roman read slowly. "Since the moment I saw you, you have been in my mind. Your glowing silver eyes light up my world and the way you laugh sounds like bells."

"Oh boy," Mercury groaned. "We got a Romeo Case."

Cinder said nothing, but it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't happy with the fact someone was flirting with Ruby.

{ _There's more._ } Neo typed quickly.

"Your scythe has wounded me and I cannot not recover."

"Really? 'Cannot Not'?" Emerald laughed. "This guy must really like you Ruby."

"Yes a Grammar Error means they'll be together for life." Mercury laughed.

Cinder almost attacked the silver haired boy.

"Anyway." Roman said. "There's a little bit more."

"What?"

'I wish to meet and see your sweet face. And wait for your sweet embrace.'

It was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then Mercury laughed and Cinder attempted to snatch the letter.

"Who wrote it!?"

{ _I don't know. There isn't a name._ } Neo typed rapidly. The ice cream girl turned to Ruby. {Do you know who it is?}

The young girl shook her head. "I just found the letter." She brightened up. "Maybe if I go meet him I can find out. Is that a good idea?"

No one felt the urge to point out the issue with that idea.

"If someone goes with you." Cinder said slowly. "Salem is calling a meeting and I can't watch over you."

"Are the others going to be there? Dr. Watts, Mr. Hazel, and Tyrian?"

"Yes." Cinder nodded before thinking of something else. "Listen Ruby," the flame woman crouched down so she was at Ruby's level. "You can't tell them about this letter alright?"

"Why not? Tyrian said that he wants to meet the guy who tries to ask me out."

Everyone besides the innocent girl paled when Ruby said that. Even though she was unable to comprehend the malicious intent behind that sentence, the scorpion faunus' intent was clear.

"And that's why you should wait." Emerald jumped in. "It's better to surprise them."

"Oh, okay!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of Ruby's visit. "I gotta go now. WBY is waiting for their leader."

"Knock 'em dead." Mercury smiled and Cinder ruffled the young girl's hair.

"We'll be seeing you soon."

Ruby smiled then shot out the door, rose petals falling to the ground behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at not having a story that is also on Fanfiction. Please tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
